1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of plasma display panels.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Application No. 2007-185447, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as “PDP”) typically comprises a front glass substrate on the inner face of which a plurality of row electrode pairs are provided. The row electrode pairs each extend in a direction at right angles to column electrodes that are provided on a back glass substrate facing the front glass substrate across a discharge space. In this manner, discharge cells arranged in a matrix are formed in the respective positions in the discharge space corresponding to the intersections between the row electrode pairs and the column electrode. Thus, a discharge is initiated between one row electrode in the row electrode pair and the column electrode or between the row electrodes in each row electrode pair in each discharge cell. As a result, phosphor layers of the three primary colors, red, green and blue, provided in the respective discharge cells emit visible color lights to form a matrix-display image.
The row electrode provided in the PDP structured as described above is covered with a dielectric layer deposited on the inner face of the front glass substrate.
The dielectric layer has the functions of causing accumulation of surface charge (wall charge) for discharge generation and discharge limitation, as well as electrically isolating and protecting the row electrodes pairs.
Low-temperature-melting glass is typically used for such a dielectric layer overlying the row electrode pairs. On the other hand, conventionally, techniques of producing a dielectric layer of a composition including nanosized particles having a lower permittivity than that of the low-temperature-melting glass are suggested for a reduction in power consumption and an improvement in luminous efficiency of the PDP, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2007-83438 and 2007-87636.
However, the dielectric layer formed of the conventional composition including nanosized particles is a porous dielectric layer of a single layer structure, and has the disadvantage of being incapable of having adequate resistance to the applied voltage.